Flash Forward
by ace-x-love
Summary: Before the finale, I'd hoped the ending to be something completely different. What could have happened at the end of the Invasion. One shot.


Just as he had always hoped, they had managed to crash the mode.

The invasion was over –they'd won.

Bart had volunteered for the final task. Everything may have not been restored as it once was, but that didn't mean they couldn't fix things, for the better. The former Cave may have been gone –it was a sad lost knowing these were some of the sacrifices that had to be made. Although despite this fact, they were trying to start over.

A chance to rebuild.

And give light to a new day.

The additions to the new cave were almost complete, there was just one piece missing. As he made his way down to the freshly painted room he smiled, with a bright smirk on his face. In his hands were two portraits, the old and the new. Kaldur had insisted he go down and do the honors. He was psyched, honored in fact, but most of all overjoyed at the fact they had made it possible. They'd prevented the fate of his future and restored everything to the way it should have always been.

"This is so crash."

He took a step back admiring the two pictures.

The first was the reflection of the old team; it was all so strange in a way knowing after a few mere years they had changed in many ways but were still just the same. Bart beamed a great smile grasping every one of their faces. In that one portrait was Dick in his former uniform as the first boy wonder, and of course right beside him was his cousin Wally in his own bright uniform as Kid Flash –it was also no surprise they were beaming their bright smiles as the best friends they had always been. Right beside Wally was his then at the time girlfriend, Artemis, and now he grinned even brighter recognizing her as his cousin's fiancé. Right beside the fierce archer was the ginger and ecstatic Megan as Miss Martian, at the time with her long hair. Next to her followed both Zatanna and Raquel, as Rocket, back when both girls had still been part of the team before accepting membership onto the League. Towards the end was Conner, whom once had been recognized as a clone took the alias as Superboy, with strength just as mighty as the man of steel. And finally there was Kaldur, their faithful leader taking his place next to Conner, as the honorable Aqualad. Together they had formed the first generation of Team members that would become known as the covert team and the family they build up on their own.

Bart's eyes admired the photograph for one last second until his eyes drifted down to the second portrait below. There stood the newest addition to the restored souvenir room –it was still the same Team as before but with a slightly larger family. Dick was in place as he had been years ago but this time he dawned the Nightwing insignia and let the Robin title fall onto Tim Drake, the kid who was now practically his own little brother, as the third Robin. And just as years before Wally stood by his best pal's side –honoring for one last time, before his retirement, the Kid Flash costume. Next to him he was joined by Artemis. Right beside her followed Ze and Rocket but this time they were grouped close together into a warm hug by Barbara Gordon, Batgirl. After that it continued onto Cassie Sandmark, or as they would know her, Wondergirl. Next to her was of course his 'hermano' Jaime Reyes taking his place as Blue Beetle. Right after came Conner who had both Wolf and Sphere by his side. Then continued Mal (taking his place as the new Guardian) and Karen as BumbleBee. And right in the middle of the bunch was Kaldur, as he was welcomed back as the team's leader. They were joined by Megan who now had her hair shorter now and embraced a grinning Garfield Logan, as Beast Boy, next to them came La'gaan as Lagoon Boy. Finally there was the speedster himself right below his cousin, with a bright smile, as he wore the Impulse suit one final time before Wally would pass down the Kid Flash legacy onto him.

This image made him smile the brightest knowing how much it meant to him – he had saved them all and the mode had been crashed after all. At that instant he could hear laughter carrying on upstairs and knew he was missing out on the celebration –he took in the photo for one final moment and then zoomed out laughing.

* * *

In the distant future Bart had left behind the souvenir room had managed to continue growing as the new team of heroes carried their legacy on. Although the newest portraits held several old and new faces familiar to them all. In one frame was the group of former runaways all bunched up in a big group hug.

There was Virgil Hawkins who'd taken the identity as "Static", he was followed by Tye Longshadow who was now known as "Apache", and right in the middle hugging the group together was the Japanese and sole female of the group, Asami Koizumi or "Sam" with a bright warm smile right in between both Tye and Eduardo Dorado Jr. known as "Dorado". The group still joined the team now and then but most of the time they ventured out on their own.

Next to that photo came the portrait of the Arrow family as Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) placed himself right along his wife, the former, Dinah Lance (Black Canary) followed by the gang of young heroes such as Artemis (who had become the Teams new dean mother and combat trainer) who hugged her niece Lian tightly. They were followed by Artemis's protégé the young Cissie King-Jones, who had taken her place on the team as Arrowette. After followed Ollie's newest protégé and son Conner Hawke. And at the end of the group shot entered Mia Dearden who had taken the title as the newest Speedy.

Individual portraits of Roy Harper and Arsenal hung close by – they both had been part of the team's family at one point and still held a special meaning to them all. Towards the far end of the wall were the images of the lost heroes such as Dan Garret and Ted Kord the first and second Blue Beetle's. Right after came the photo of Tula, or Aquagirl, smiling brightly.

At the end was an empty space where once the image of Jason Todd stood –who eventually turned out to be alive and took on a new identity becoming the Red Hood. But then finally there were the faces of the newest group of team members. First there was Barbara Gordon now in a wheelchair after an accident had claimed her ability to walk –despite this she had taken her place and become Oracle. Right after followed Stephanie Brown as the masked Spoiler and next to her came the retired Bruce Wayne's biological son Damian Wayne — as the newest Robin. Close by came a caped Tim Drake as Red Robin. There was just one member missing – Dick Grayson who'd stepped down as Nightwing and taken up the mantle as the next Batman, joining the Justice League along with Wally who eventually decided to accept Barry's decision as the new Flash.

The portrait followed several more members such as the smiling Beast Boy who had the dark cloaked Raven by his side. They were followed by Kid Devil or as the Team recognized him "Eddie". After that came the smiling Cassie as Wondergirl embracing tightly the Kryptonian Kara who had become Supergirl, she was also followed by her cousin the bold Superboy. Conner stood by with a smiling Kaldur and Victor Stone who had become Cyborg. At the end came Speedy and Arrowette. And somehow a huddled Bart as Kid Flash stood by an older Jaime, a hero on the sidelines as he juggled holding a dentist career, and finally right below him was a sweet Milagros with the Green Lantern ring shining brightly. Other members such as Karen and Mal had also went off to join the Justice League. While other members like Megan and La'gaan had decided to join Artemis in training the new team and step down from the field. The wall covered several more portraits and filling up spaces here and there, but overall the team had remained with many more members and a family who had come so far.


End file.
